The Unified Kingdom of Chipmunk Tribes and Territories
The Unified Kingdom of Chipmunk Tribes and Territories (commonly called The Chipmunk Kingdom or TCK) is a Democratic Constitutional Monarchyconsisting of 25 territoiries and one Central Government District. The kingdom covers a majority of North America and a substancial part of Eastern Asia. It Capital city is the City of Chitimon which compises the entirity of the Central Government District. With a population of 350 million, the Chipmunk Kingdom is 4th most populous Nation on earth with China, India, the Human Nations of Europa as first, second, and third, respectively. The Kingdom thoughout its history has been a monoculture centered around the principal Chipmunk religion known as the Divine Destiny . However recent decades has seen an influx of human imigrants especially those from the creative and intellectual communities and even some religious communities and athiests seeking shelter from the Increasing Influences of the Human Supremasist Organization currently gaining increasing public sentiment and political power in the Human Nations of Europa. This Influx has and continues to bring increasing diversity into the Chipmunk Culture. The TCK boasts the world's largest economy with a currently estimated GDP of 4 trillion Notens (27% of nominal global GDP and over 23% of global GDP at purchasing-power parity). Though this does not include the massive reserves of the Central Larter which depite no official amount being publicized is beleived to exceed the Kingdom's GDP by many fold and accounts for the Kingdom's remarkably stable economy despite its turmoiltuous history. History The Chipmunk Kingdom traces its long storied history back to ten thousand years ago when Chipmunks living solitary lives began to form tribes to aid each other in collecting food larters for the winter and protecting one another from predation and hostile tribes. When Chipmunks mastered agraculture these tribes began to form villiages and towns the most prominate of which became City-States. These City States were feircely competative with one another vying for power and control of territories which would eventually define the current 25 Territories of the present day Chipmunk Kingdom. As a result Chipmunks tribes fought each other in bloody wars. This period is known as the Kyonasqutsi an ancient word meaning Crazy Life. With Chipmunks fighting among themselves The Squirrel Kingdom of Scurius, a berguoning power at the time, sought to stabilize the region by attacking and conquering the City State of Striatus and several other Chipmunk City States including Tecumseh and Karr . This was a devastating blow to Chipmunks as some of the most powerful Chipmunk City States had fallen and made into provences of a nation belonging to another species. This also marked the begining of the Era of Plight in which much of the North American continent was devestated by a series of doughts and famine. However most of the Chipmunk City States east of the Mississipi River remained prosperous under the protection and rule of the Squirrel Kingdom. As for the other Chipmunk City States they continued to fight among themselves for what meager resources that could be had with the acception a small remote city state of the Hopi Chipmunks. They turned to a life of religion and reflection centered around the worship of the Sun Deity known as Tawa . After a thousand years passed a new power swepted the continent. A very powerful nation of Wolves known as the Darkfang Empire emerged. Well cultured and highly advance for the time the wolves began to bring civility to a plighted and war torn continent. Hakooji , the Cheiftain of Striatus, and his followers journeyed to the Darkfang Empire to learn about its noble ways and carried their teachings back with them to pass onto other chipmunks. These teachings and having learned about Tawa from a journey to the Hopi Chipmunks, Hakooji would be lead onto a path that would culminate in him casting the deciding vote for day during the annual gathering of the animals . In casting his vote for day Hakooji gave his life when he was killed by the Bear who cast his vote for night but was revived by Tawa for his brave deed. It was Hakooji's sacrifice and resurection that finally galvanized Chipmunk Kind as a whole into strong mono-culture and religion based upon his story and teachings. Not too long after the Chipmunks unified into a single relgion and culture, a mysterious catyclysm occured resulting in the untimely demise of the Darkfang Empire thus throwing the North American Continent in to cheos. Even the Squirrel Kingdom of Scuirus felt the devastating affects of the resultant termoil as it had to fight many wars on multiple fronts. However Chipmunks, still caught up in relgious ferver and a new sence of self identity, seized upon the oportunity to take back the Chipmunk City States from Squirrel Kingdom occupation. With the other Chipmunk CIty States as allies Striatus and all other Chipmunk CIty States east of the Missisipi River declared independance from the Squirrel Kingdom. In the short lived Independance War the chipmunks got their wish. As the Squirrel Kingdom already stretched thin on resources and manpower from fighting other wars on its fronts ceded to the Chipmunks with the signing of the Striatus Treaty . As a Result The Chipmunk Kingdom of Striatus was created while all of the Chipmunk City States West of the Missisipi banded together to created The Chipmunk Kingdom of Minimus . However now being the subject of many invations from other animal nations examples including but not limited to the infamous Raccoon War. Raccoons from Procyon Loter Invaded the City of Striatus and plumdered countless chipmunk larters dry. After driving out the invadors, but at great costs, it was clear that Chipmunks needed to combined into one single Unified Kingdom. Therefore what is now known as the Old Kingdom was formed. The Capital of which was built upon the ancient ruins of the fabled City of Chicago. The Old Kingdom prospered peacfully for 275 Years. But that peace came to an end when a Cult Known as the Inner Circle swept though the Kingdom over threw the The Chipmunk Cheiftain, the Keepers, and the Central Government, and seized control of the Kingdom via a puppet monarch and government if their own creation. Now under the Inner Circles Regime all but very few traces of the Chipmunk Religion, the Divine Destiny and the culture built around it was obliterated and all chipmunk in the kingdom was forced to follow the cult of the Inner Cicle through a system of Preasts, Bishops, Arch Bishiops, and the head of the Inner Circle known as the Grand Bishop . Chipmunks that refused the follow the Inner Circle were either killed, imprisioned and tortured. However several thousand chipmunks that still followed the Divine Destiny immigrated to the city of Grand Rapids , located in a Human Nation known as the American Remant. There they protected and preserved the Devine Destiny and the Chipmunk Culture through the next 105 years. The Inner Circle would meet its end when Jerry Lee who was exiled from the Chipmunk Kingdom took asyslum in Grand Rapids joined the chimpunks there who tought him the Divine Destiny. When The Inner Circle controlled Chipmunk Kingdom bombed the City of Grand Rapids in a bid to kill the exiled chipmunks, Jerry Lee and Lewisa, the exiled daughter of reigning monarch of the time. Realizing that this was a life or death struggle Jerry Lee and Lewisa lead a march of thrity thousand exiled chipmunks back into the Chipmunk Kingdom. Backed by the Human Nations which had declared war on the Chipmunk Kingdom for the bombings and a resistance group led by Jerry Lee's close friend known as Chris "Bomber" Karr, they over threw the Inner Circle in a hard fought battle. It was revealed that the Inner Circle's Brand Bishop to be non other that the Bear who cast his vote for night seeking to use the power of Chipmunk Kind's holiest and most secred object, the Synergy Crystal, to bring eternal night to the world. In a titanic one on one battle between the Bear and an angered Jerry Lee, who taped into the power of the Crystal. The battle was won by Jerry Lee and Chipmunk Kind as he unleashed the sun's wrath upon the Bear. But victory came at a price, Jerry Lee sacrificed himself by restaining the bear to insure this devastating blast of energy directly launched from the sun itself hit its mark. Under a provisional government, the present day Chipmunk Kingdom or "New Kingdom" was established with the drafting and signing of the Doctrine of Order which garenteed the rights of sentient beings, defined a clear separation between religion and state, and gareenteed the free flow of information. Lewisa was crowned queen under a unanimous election and under her long reign she transformed the Chipmunk Kingdom from tattered disarray left behind by the inner Circle into a vibrant nation that would be on the road to becoming the most powerful animal nation on the face of the earth. Currently the New Kingdom is under the reign of his majesty, Wes Frankklin , while Chipmunk Kind itself is under the pontifcate of Tamias Orenberg the current Chipmunk Cheiftain . Even though the Chipmunk Kingdom is bolstered by the largest and fastest growing economy on earth it still faces many challanges. The biggest one is the Human Nations of Europa which is coming under increasing influence of the Human Supremasist Organisation which seeks to reassurt human domination over all living things. Also with the impact Global Net has had on world wide communications as well as an influx of imigrants fleeing the opression impossed by the HSO the kingdom is facing the challange of maintaing its cultural heritage while accomdating other species and their cultures in the face of increased globalization. Etymology The Unified Kingdom of Chipmunk Tribes and Territories is official name of the Chipmunk Kingdom and is a self explanitory description of the nation, its people, and its geo-political composition. It was first used in the drafting and signing of the Confuto Tabellae , the founding documents that unified The Chipmunk Kingdoms of Striatus and Minimus into what is now known as the Old Kingdom. The name has been in use to this present day with the exeption of the 105 year rule of the Inner Circle when the name "The Unified Kingdom of Chipmunk Territories" was used eliminating the word "Tribes" as one of many means the Inner Circle used to supress Chipmunk Heratage and further their regime. The name was returned to its orginal state with the establishment of the New Kingdom. With the influx of non chipmunk imigrants including humans that has been occuring over the last few decades some advovacy groups are questioning the use of the name and call for kingdom's name to be changed to include non-chipmunk citizens. "It is very understandable that the Chipmunk Kingdom is the heart and soul of Chipmunk Culture and Identity. However the Kingdom must realize that it at the cusp of becoming a melting pot nation of many cultures, races, and creeds and if it is to be acceptant and tolerant of these non-chipmunk species and cultures it must reflect that acceptance in its identity." `Martin Rosa a human Professor of Social Economics at the University of Striatus and chair person of the Non-Chipmunk Citizendry Group However with over 90% of the Kingdom's population being chipmunk and a steadfest determination to preserve the cultural heritage calls for a name change have been overwhelmingly rebuffed by the Chipmunk majority. "Even though we should be as tollerent as we can and treat non-chipmunk citizendry as equals, and we surely must, we must do so in a way that does not compramise the symbol of Chipmunk Kind's collective self identity history has made the Chipmunk Kingdom into. " ''`Tamias Orenberg Chipmunk Cheiftain ''"We feel no need to change the name of the Chipmunk Kingdom for the foreseeable future. Changing the name would not only cause undue havoc to our international affiars and logistics. It would also bring unrest among chipmunks who view the kingdom itself as a patriotic symbol of Chipmunk resolve and perseverence" His Majesty Wes Franklin regining monarch of the Chipmunk Kingdom. Geography and Environment The Chipmunk Kingdom encompasses most of the North American Continent and a Substancial Part of Eastern Asia thus the kingdom has a diverse array of geography and climates. East of the Misssispi River can be found vast seasonal temparate forests. Near the Eastern Sea Board stretching from the Nation of Marmota through the eastern flanks of Striatus and teminating at the North Eastern Edge of the Skunk Nation of Mephitis are low rolling mountains known as the Appalachian Mountains. The Upper Midwestern Region is dominated by the five Great Lakes. Lake Pattowatami, Lake Getchigumi, Lake Huron, Onterio, and Lake Erie. The City of Chitimon, the nation's capitol is situated just off the souith western corner of the Lake Pattowatami. All five lakes are accessable to Altantic Ocean shipping traffic via the Mandarino Seaway a combination of natural and engineered channels and rivers that connects the five lakes to the Atlantic Ocean. The Vast Central Region of the kingdom west of the Missisipi is dominated by vast open plains up to the northern half of Minimus were the plains give way to carnivourous forests. Further to the West are the Rocky Mountains while the west corst controlled by Tonsendii and Marriami are temparest rain forests to the north and arid climates to the south. Between the Rockies and the Plains are arid dessets created by the Rain Shadow effects caused by the Rockies themselves. Subericus situated in the eastern parts of Asia comprises of hilly temparate forests to the south and costlines, steppes in its central heartlands and carnivourous forests to the north. 30% of the kingdom's land is owned by the Central Government. But some of which is leased to ranches and mining operations. 3% of Kingdom's land area is allocated for millitary uses. Also the Nation has a system of hundreds of national parks and reserves dedicated to preserving the Kingdom's rich and diverse envionments. Political Divisions The Chipmunk Kingdom is comprised of 25 Territiories, the Central Government District, and 2 major territorial holdings. 24 of the Territoies are located in North America while the 25th territory, Siburicus is located in Eastern Asia. The 24 North American territories were defined by the territorial holdings of the 23 major Chipmunk City -States as they were before the Establishment of the Old Kingdom and the Chipmunk Kingdom of Striatus. Sibericus an Asian Chipmunk Nation became the Chipmunk Kingdom's twenty fith territory 50 years after the establishment of the New Kingdom as a means to protect Siberian CHipmunks from the Quillian Empire and to establish a foot hold to project power into Asia and to cement Naval power in the Pacific Ocean. The Central District is entirely comprised by the City of Chitimon the Chipmunk Kingdom's capitol city. Each of the 25 Territoies and the Central District are represented by five elected Assembly Members in the General Assembly, the Central Government's legislative body. Hawaii, and the Southen Delta are represented by non-voting members. Those born in the Chipmunk Kingdom's 25 Territories and Central District are automatically granted citizenship while those born in Hawaii and the Southern Delta must apply for citizenship. However any Chipmunk born outside the Chipmunk Kingdom are granted Citizenship if they go through the Anointment Cermony in which they pledge Loyalty to the Kingdom and renounce citizenship and loyalty to the nation they were born in. Government, Elections, and Politics The Chipmunk Kingdom in its present form commonly called "The New Kingdom" is a Democratic Constitutional Monarchy and is a representative democracy in which majority rules are tempered by minority rights protected by law. The Government is regulated by a system of checks and balances as defined by the Doctrine of Order which is the Chipmunk Kingdom's founding document and supreme law of the land. In the Kingdom's governing system citizens are subject to three levels of government, Local, Territorial, and Central. Local government is a shared responsibility between tribal elders (incharge of municipalities), and the Head Concil of the parish those municipalities are located in. Territorial Govenments are in charge of the territories while the Central Goverment is the overseeing body of the entire kingdom as a whole. The Central Government consists of three branches: *'Legeslative- '''The Legislative body is made up by the General Assembly. It is a unicameral body cosisting of 255 representatives five from each of the 25 territories and 5 representing the Central Govenmental District. Members are elected to up to two 4 year terms by majority vote by residences of their districts. The General Assembly makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *'The Crown-''' The Crown consist of the Monarch and the 25 member Royal Cabinet. The Monarch is elected by majority vote by the people and crowned by the Chipmunk Ceiftain. The Monarch serves a life long term that can only be terminated by Impeachment, Advocation, or Death. The Monarch is the commander and cheif of the Chipmunk Kingdom Armed Forces and can pass or veto bills submited to the Crown by the General Assemby before they become law. The Royal Cabinet consist of 25 members one from each of the 25 territories and are resposible for advising the monarch. Cabinet members are nominated by monarch but must be aproved by the General Assembly. The Monarch may appoint various other officers to advisory rolls or to enforce central law and policies. But like Royal Cabinet Members, they also must be approved by the General Assembly. *'Judicial-' The Judicial Branch consists of the Supreme Tribunal, a panal of three Justices. It is responsible for interpreting the law and overturning laws they find to be in violation of the Doctrine of Order. Each Judge is appointed by the monarch and approved by the General Assembly. Territorial Governments are constructed in roughly the same manner as the Central Government each consisting of a Territorial Assembly, The Excecutive Branch consisting of a Governor-General and a Territorial Tribunal. Municipal Goverments consist of a console of Tribal Elders and a Cheiftain. While Parish Governments are headed by a Parish Console. Court Cases are heard by Parish Courts Political Ideologies Even though no official political parties exists in the Chipmunk Kingdom, there are two major ideoligies that influence the political landscape of the Chipmunk Kingdom. The Conservative view beleives in releiving people of burdonsome governmemt regulations and keeping taxes in check and placeing more responsibilities and accountability upon individuals. Meanwhile the prevailing liberal idoeligy beleives in investing tax monies in social programs, funding scientific reserach and development as well as increasing infrastructure. Both conservative and Liberal sides do agree in maintaining the Central Larter but often debate on the exact theshold of when to draw upon it in times of crisis. Urban Areas tend to lean to the liberal end of the political spectum while small towns, villages, and rural areas tend to lean to the conservative end. There are often complaints that "Big Cities" tend to get more voice than rural areas steming from the liberals having been historically the prevailing force in most government actions. Meanwhile, Urban areas complain that conservatives in rural areas wish to devert much needed monies away from cities. In actuallity there is little evidence supporting either side as made clear by the Annual Census showing that there is very little differences in income and quality of life between urben and rural citizens. Foreign Relations The Chipmunk Kingdom is considered one of two Global Superpowers the other being the Human Nations of Europa. (Under Construction)